flint the time detective; the time stone saga
by max acorn
Summary: my second flara (flint and sara) fic. a new force has made itself know, flint and sara get closer, and at the end of this, flint will be changed forever. R


MA: hey peoples. I want to thank all those who support flint and Sara as a couple, which I have christened flara. This is my first full flint fic so be nice. I don't own flint or some of dbz.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FLINT THE TIME DETECTIVE: THE TIME STONE SAGA   
CH. 1: CHANGES   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a room full of large test tubes a figure looked at a computer with great strain as a man entered from behind.   
  
" Master, you summoned me?"   
  
" It's time to proceed with the plan. How goes the search?"   
  
" With the tracking device, we have found the first one. TP; 1231, china."   
  
" Good. Take what men you need."   
  
" But master, what if flint interferes?"   
  
" It does not if he does, he is no match for us."   
  
" Yes master." It said as it left.   
  
" Beware flint. You time has come."   
  
  
  
  
  
It was just another day in the 24th century as flint woke. It had been over a mouth since the defeat of the dark lord, Petra fina and her henchmen disappeared at the same time ms. Iknow took a leave of absence. Merlock is still with the bureau of time and space and bindi still hangs around him. The time shifters went back to the land of time with the exception of getalong. Sara and tony still live with dr. Goodman who is still trying to get a date. Flint groggily woke from his sleep as his father got him up.   
  
" Come on son. You gotta get up!"   
  
" Aww dad! Can't I sleep a little later?"   
  
" Not until you're older."   
Flint was about to drop out until he smelled the aroma of eggs and bacon. Flint tore down the hall to the kitchen. There he saw Sara cooking up a storm. Flint had always liked Sara but recently he had been looking at her in a different light.   
  
Sara's nice and cute. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.   
  
Flint shook these thoughts from his head as he watched her cook. Sara was unaware that flint was watching her for about five seconds because ever since she's known flint, she could sense him around her. 'It's must his pure heart.' She wrote in her diary once but she couldn't explain it like that. She then turned to see flint watching her and just smiled.   
  
" Morning flint."   
  
" Morning, Sara. Whatcha cooking?"   
  
" Bacon and eggs. I guess you want some?"   
  
" You betcha."   
Flint eagerly tore at the food that Sara gave while she stared at him.   
  
He has the purest heart of anybody I've ever met. If only he was a little older... wait! This is flint. He's my friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara, flint and tony rode the time cycle to their next mission; Dr. Goodman told them that some one had illegally traveled through time to ancient china and they want them to investigate to see if it was petra. The party, including pteri and getalong, landed in china and saw a smoking temple.   
  
" What is that?" asked tony.   
  
" It's a shaolin temple, known for practicing kung-fu." Said pteri.   
  
" Yeah and someone's attacking it." Said Sara.   
  
" It's probably petra fina."   
  
" I doubt it son. Look!" said Mr. Hammerhead as the gates of the temple bust open and out ran a group of black hooded and robed figures. Behind them came a man in brown jacket, a sword slung on his back, and holding a green emerald.   
  
" It all starts with this; the wish stone. It power is the first step in the master's plan." He said as he saw the group.   
  
" Time detectives! You're under arrest!"   
  
" HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Boy, you're really a laugh riot."   
  
" Who are you guys anyway?"   
  
" My name is kax. And who I am is unimportant. This is." He said as he raised the stone.   
  
" What is that?" asked Sara.   
  
" The first step in the ultimate plan of domination. Now step out of my way!"   
  
" I don't think so!" said flint as he pulled out his father/stone ax.   
  
" Fine. Have it your way. Legion, attack." He said as the hooded figures lined up and revealed steel claws and gauntlets. The legion lunged at flint as he came at them. Flint tried his best to fight them but the men moved faster then he could hit. The claws dug into his skin as flint tried and failed to dodge them. Tony and Sara tried to intervene but some of the legion began to chase them. As they were, a flying cane tripped one as merlock, with bindi, appeared from the tree.   
  
" Sara, my love, is you ok?"   
  
" Uh..Thanks, merlock." She said uneasily.   
  
Merlock picked up his cane to fight but the dark ones beat him to it as they jumped him and, with lighting fast punches, beat the vampire to a pulp. Flint was barely holding on as he struggled to his feet.   
  
" Hey kax! If you're so strong, fight me! One on one!"   
  
" Well since I'm bored, I agree but you're friends can't get involved."   
  
" Right."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two warriors met in an open field as Sara, tony, a beat-up merlock, bindi, getalong, and pteri were being guarded by the legion. Flint was unarmed as his father was under guard as well. Kax then processed to remove his jacket, revealing his muscular arm within a white tee. This doesn't change flint's face, as he was dead serious.   
  
" You want the first shot?"   
Flint flew at kax with a punch, but he dodged it easily. He tried again but found it again dodged. It seemed that every attack that flint tried, kax dodged them without breaking a sweat. Soon flint was out of breath and hungry.   
  
" Are you done already? Well, in that case, I'll go on the offense. And just to show how weak you are, I'm not going to use my left arm. Yep, that's right. I'm gonna beat you as easily as I would a fly."   
  
Kax place his arm behind his back and took a fighting stance with his other, as flint prepared for the coming onslaught. Kax flew at flint and punched him in the face, getting a scream from the cave. He followed up with a knee to the stomach, dropping him. Flint struggled to his feet as kax smiled. Kax began to punch the youngster with a flurry of punches from his right hand and added some kicks in. merlock and tony were trying to get into the fight but the legion blocked them. Sara was watching with tears flowing from her eyes. Kax then grabbed flint and threw him to the ground, jumped up, and rammed his knee into his gut. Kax got up and looked at the prisoners with grin.   
  
" So much for flint. Now for you." He said as flint rammed into him and rolled away.   
  
" What was that gonna do?"   
  
" This!" flint said as he reveals a pouch and took out the green stone.   
  
" The wish stone. You little thief! Give it back!"   
  
" Not until my friends are free."   
  
" You are in no position to bargain, primitive. Now return the stone!"   
  
" No!"   
  
" Fine." He said as he looked at the legion. Two of them grabbed Sara, and their cloaks to the form of wings as they took to the sky.   
  
" Now, you cave punk, give the stone to me or we'll see if that angel can fly."   
  
Flint looked up as Sara looked down at him. Their eyes seemed to connect and it seemed as if they were talking without words.   
  
" Now give up the stone."   
  
Flint remained silent.   
  
" Ok. Have it your way. DROP HER!"   
  
Almost in slow motion, the cloaked figure let go of Sara. Merlock tried to jump but a legionary grabbed his leg, making his rescue impossible. As she fell, a thousand thoughts raced though his head;   
  
What do I do? I wish...I wished I were strong enough to save Sara.   
  
  
Suddenly, the stone began to glow as strange electricity flowed from it to flint. Flint dropped the stone and he grabbed his head. His hands expanded and his muscles increased as he looked at the falling form of Sara. He jumped, higher then he thought he could and grabbed Sara. By the time they landed, the energy faded and Sara had her eyes closed. As she opened them, her eyes came on a face she didn't know but she wasn't afraid.   
  
" Sara, are you ok?" he said in a different voice.   
  
" Flint is that you?"   
  
" Of course, it's me. Who else would it be? Say, Sara, when did you get smaller?"   
  
" I'm not smaller. You're bigger."   
  
Both Sara and flint looked over his body and noticed certain changes; he was now five ten, his arms were larger, his tunic was barely hanging on, and the braid at the top of his head was now hanging like a ponytail. His face was more like a teen's face and his voice was somewhat deeper than before. Needless to say, this brought an obvious smile and blush from Sara while flint looked at her smiled. The others were just stunned while kax was just looked pissed.   
  
" You fool! You used the wish stone, didn't you?"   
  
" What? You mean that stone I took from you?"   
  
" You idiot! That stone has the power to grant 1 wish a month. Now I have to wait 30 days before I can use is. Legion, destroy him." He ordered as the dark one surround him.   
  
" Flint, you better put me down so you can fight."   
  
" No. If I do, they'll just grab you again and I can't take that risk."   
  
" Well, what do I do?"   
  
" HANG ON!"   
  
Flint, with Sara in his arms, charged at the first legionnaire he saw. He kicked it and to his surprise, launched him half way across the countryside. He then swung Sara's feet around, hit another one, and sling her on his back, allowing him to use his arms. Flint began to punch out every one of the legions that came his way to the amazement of everyone, except for merlock. He swung her back to the front just as a legionnaire smashed a log on his back. Sara looked at flint with a worried look but he answered with a grin and back kicked the one who hit him. Flint looked around at the many enemies he left lying.   
  
" You fool! Now you will pay!" kax said as he lifted a huge rock and threw it at him. Flint jumped up and rammed his head against rock and shattered it and landed. Kax looked on in horror.   
  
" You may have won this time but there will be more." He said as he and the legion ran and disappeared in the woods. Tony and the others came out and were still stunned by the transformation of flint.   
  
" Son, are you ok?"   
  
" Yeah pop. I feel great."   
  
" What happened?"   
  
" Well, when Sara was falling, I was thinking that I wish that I had the power to save her, and then this happened."   
  
" I get it! Kax said that stone could grant a wish every 30 days, so it must have read your thoughts and did this." Said tony.   
  
" Well, we had better get back so uncle Bernie can look at you." Sara said.   
  
" Well that's nice Sara, dear but first can you do me a favor flint?" asked merlock.   
  
" Sure."   
  
" Put Sara down!!!"   
  
Flint looked and saw that he was still holding Sara. Both blushed deeply as he put her down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wow! This is fascinating!" said dr. Goodman as he scanned flint with his machine.   
  
" What did you find out uncle Bernie?" asked tony.   
  
" Well, according to these readings, flint has aged. He's now about 15 years old."   
  
" Well can you reverse it?" asked rocky.   
  
" I've scanned the stone but I never seen anything like it. I don't know how it exactly aged flint or what power it uses but I can tell you this; it's very powerful. But for now, let's get some sleep and figure it out in the morning."   
And with that, they all broke to their rooms. As flint was heading to his room, Sara stopped him.   
  
" Flint?"   
  
" Yeah, Sara?"   
  
" I forgot to tell you thanks for saving me today."   
  
" You don't have to thank me, Sara. I'd save you anytime, anywhere."   
  
" Ohh! I can't take it any more. Flint I need to talk to you, alone."   
  
" Okay, Sara. Where?"   
  
" Just follow me." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the roof of the house.   
  
" So what did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
" Well, flint, as you know, merlock has been chasing me and hoping to get me to love him."   
  
" Yep Sara, he has. He seems like a nice guy."   
  
" But he isn't. All those times he saved us was only to do it for me."   
  
" What's wrong with that?"   
  
" That's the problem; if he feels to helping out just to get me, and not out of the goodness of his heart doesn't deserve my love. Now, I'm afraid."   
  
" Of what?"   
  
" That every man in my life will do things for based on my appearance, not on what's in my heart."   
  
" Don't worry, Sara. If anyone can't see you as a kind, generous person, then I'll beat them up."   
  
" Thanks flint. Can I ask you a question?" she said as she sat next to him.   
  
" Shoot."   
  
" When muscles turned me into a giant, you said I was big and beautiful. Did you mean it?"   
  
" Sara, you know I can't lie. I meant it."   
  
" That's also what I wanted to talk to you about. I have to tell you something; ever since you came into my life, I looked for guys who have the traits you have but I haven't found it. And that's when I found out that you're more like you than anyone." And with that, Sara leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips then pulled away. Flint looked shock as she smiled at him.   
  
" Well, flint, what do you think?"   
  
Her answer came as flint turned to her, smiled and tackled her with a deep French kiss. She resisted for a second and then sunk into it as the rolled on the roof.   
  
" Hmm. We've got big birds." Said dr. Goodman as he looked up to the ceiling.   
But unknown the couple, a dark figure watched them.   
  
  
  
So he's flint. He could be the one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Master, I failed."   
  
" This is a very serious situation kax; not only have lost one of the time stones, but that cave boy used it and is now three times more powerful than before."   
  
" I know sir."   
  
" But not to worry; there are still 7 more stones left to find and compared to the those out there, the wish stone was no real lost. Besides, they have no idea of the significance of the wish stone. You may go."   
  
" Yes sir." And with that, kax left. The master then move to a monitor with a picture of flint, before and now.   
  
" Get ready, for the final battle shall begin."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A new evil has begun to appear. Who is it and what are the time stones? And now that flint is grown, and with Sara at his side, can he meet this new challenge?   
  
  
Later ficcers!


End file.
